Caperucita roja
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: El cuento repetía una y otra vez la inocencia de caperucita y la cínica maldad del lobo. Pero Sasuke jamás escuchó la versión en donde él mismo era la inocente caperucita, y mucho menos, en donde ella era el cínico lobo. SasuSaku. For Ali. CRACK


**Nota de Lolly:** Soy una idiota, tarada, _estúpida_ u.u. Había decidido unir el _one-shoot _en un solo capítulo, así de paso aprovechaba para editarlo un poco, pero en vez de eliminar el capítulo, eliminé la historia, y no me di cuenta hasta que vi "_The history has removed_". Me quiero matar, mis queridos RR estaban ahí TwT, en donde ustedes pusieron todos sus comentarios lindos y se habían tomado el tiempo de dejarlos. Lo siento, no me llevo bien con la teconología y el internet aunque adore ambas ._.. Aunque de este fic si tenía guardado el documento, por lo que puedo volver a subirlo, pero reitero, **_que idiota que soy,_** y perdón por hacerles leer de nuevo mis desvaríos loleantes (Frase made in Maka&Ali) .

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Sí señores,… lemon 8D

**Dedicado con todo mi amor de hija a mi madre y _master _Ali (Masako Uchiha). Tu hija y Padawan te adora (L)**

* * *

**Caperucita Roja  
**By: Lolly

-

-

-

-

— Olvídelo…— Siseó el Uchiha.

La hokage de Konoha inspiraba verdadero miedo en cuanto se enojaba, sus ojos desprendían tal brillo asesino, que cualquier humano inteligente interpretaría como una amenaza de muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero Uchiha Sasuke no era un humano cualquiera, era un Uchiha, y no se podía permitir intimidarse por una mirada asesina, por más que la mismísima hokage de Konoha fuera la emisora.

— No te estoy pidiendo un favor Uchiha… te estoy dando una orden— Atacó la rubia. Aquel crío era capaz de alterarla rápidamente. No podía soportar su tono de voz pedante y ese porte de "soy-mejor-que-tú".

— Y yo le estoy diciendo que lo olvide— Contraatacó el muchacho.

La vieja simplemente se pasó de sake. Ni en sus más descabellados pensamientos pudo imaginar que aquella despampanante mujer fuera capaz de pedirle… _eso_.

Tsunade lo había citado en su despacho justo en el momento en que el estaba entrenando con Naruto. Completamente fastidiado por no poder demostrarle al _dobe_ todo lo que había mejorado con el pasar de los años, aceptó a regañadientes seguir al _anbu _que lo llamaba.

Hacia un poco más de un mes que terminó su condena por traicionar Konoha. Ahora era un Shinobi libre y sin deudas, tal como lo fue antes de marcharse. Pera la hokage no era una mujer que se rendía fácilmente. Disconforme con el castigo que se le dio al joven, no paraba de mandarlo a misiones pesadas e insignificantes. O en sus peores casos, darle tareas que lo humillaban completamente, como la que le ofreció hace unos minutos, alegando que tendría que agradecerle por ser tan blanda con él.

— Sabes que si no aceptas lo que te mando, dejaras de gozar de privilegios, que por cierto, no te mereces.

Sasuke no le contestó ¿Qué más daba? Su vida no era lo que se dice "perfecta", tampoco gozaba de grandes privilegios.

— Te sacaré de tu puesto de anbu, y volverás a jounin— Dijo Tsunade. No estaba muy segura que eso funcionaria, pero confiaba en que el orgullo del chico sea muy sensible, tal vez así se rinda.

— No me importa.

"_¡Maldición!. ¿Ahora con que lo amenazo?"_— Volverás a prisión, por tiempo indefinido.

— Hn— El repertorio de castigos de Tsunade era muy pobre, o lo creía muy estúpido como para caer en esas amenazas.

"_Hmmh… me lo pones difícil mocoso"_— Se ascenderá a Naruto al puesto de capitán anbu— El chico miró sin comprender el gesto de triunfo de la mujer—. Y tú serás uno de sus subordinados.

—…— "_¡Mierda!"_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en el rostro de Tsunade. Había dado en el clavo. Sasuke era capaz de soportar muchas cosas, pero que Naruto tenga que darle ordenes, eso jamás.

Al ver como el muchacho aún buscaba la manera de rebatir aquel chantaje, su gesto se acentuó aún más, y decidió que le daría un poco más de presión.

— ¡Shizune!— Gritó con fuerza. La aludida abrió la puerta del despacho de su maestra, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto de respeto.

— ¿Si Tsunade-sama?

— Llama a Naruto, dile que tengo que hablar urgentemente con el. Se trata sobre su futuro como ninj-

— Hn… lo haré— El rostro de Sasuke estaba ensombrecido, y su voz más monótona de lo habitual.

— ¿Cómo?— Preguntó Tsunade, fingiéndose sorda. Había escuchado perfectamente, pero tenía que oírlo una vez más para estar segura.

— Dije que… lo haré. — Repitió cansinamente el Uchiha. La vieja lo disfrutaba. La maldita vieja disfrutaba hacerle sufrir.

Tsunade ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, y con un gesto de su mano le pidió a Shizune que se retirara. Luego miró fijamente al chico.

Si fuera por ella, le daría misiones humillantes siempre. Pero hace unos días apareció Kakashi en su oficina, pidiéndole que abandonara la idea de castigar a Sasuke y lo dejara seguir con su vida en paz. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, la hokage decidió (a regañadientes) darle la razón a Kakashi. Pero eso no impedía que se divirtiera un rato con el Uchiha.

— Esta bien— Dijo al fin la Hokage. Le pasó un papel a Sasuke, mientras le iba diciendo— Ve al lugar que está anotado allí. A las nueve en punto. Si no lo haces, lo sabré, y lo lamentaras.

Sasuke se retiró del lugar, pasando por al lado de Shizune, quien volvía con unos papeles a la oficina. Su mirar era arisco y se podía ver claramente la molestia que expresaba. La castaña lo miró con confusión, para después dirigirse con un tono de voz resignado hacia la rubia.

— ¿Y ahora que misión le dio Tsunade-sama?

La nombrada no se inmutó. Miraba fijamente la puerta donde minutos antes el Uchiha había expresado sin querer un _"no te_ _saldrás con la tuya"_. Tsunade supo perfectamente que se refería a ella. Y por ese acto "irrespetuoso", se dijo a si misma que un castigo más no le haría nada al muchacho.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?— Llamó Shizune.

— Mandale un mensaje a todos los ninjas de la generación de Sasuke, junto a los senseis. Diles que vayan a esta dirección— Le entregó un papel con los mismos datos que la nota del moreno— A las diez. Y también diles que hay una fiesta en honor a todos ellos. Seguramente irán.

La asistente asintió. Pero no pudo evitar relacionar esa extraña orden, con la salida de un muy ofuscado Sasuke. Miró la nota, y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al comprobar de qué se trataba.

— ¡Pero Tsunade-sama!. Esta dirección es la de un…

— Exacto— Interrumpió— Había escuchado de que esta noche necesitaban un voluntario para sus trabajos más fuertes. Y como te darás cuenta… ese voluntario es Sasuke.

— P-Pero…

Tsunade suspiró— Ya lo sé Shizune. Cuando Sakura se entere, va a matarme.

-

-

-

Un estornudo resonó por el lugar.

— Hey frentona… ¿Estas bien?

Dos muchachas se encontraban en un mercado de Konoha. Ambas llevaban grandes bolsas de lo que parecía ser ropa. Hablaban de los últimos cotilleos de la aldea, y se insultaban una que otra vez.

— Si… sólo me dio ganas de estornudar— Respondió Sakura, mientras apartaba la vista de unos aretes particularmente caros.

— Mmmh… esta bien— Dijo Ino, no muy convencida. Pero al instante cambio su expresión por una más pícara— ¿Y Sakura?. ¿Vas a responderme?

Al instante el pálido tono de piel de la mencionada, cambio a uno granate— ¿Q-Qué cosa?— Trató de fingir que no entendía. Pero lo malo, es que entendía muy bien.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta!. Te había preguntado… si ya lo habías hecho con alguien.

— Bueno, yo… p-pues, yo…—Tartamudeó la joven de pelo rosa.

Ino ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia— ¡Vamos Sakura!. ¡Tienes veinte años!. ¿Piensas quedar virgen toda tu vida?

— ¡I-Ino!— Gritó escandalizada, mas la rubia no le prestó atención, seguía posando una mirada traviesa sobre ella— Tsk… yo… emh, si lo hice— Lo último lo susurró.

— ¿De verdad?. ¡Al fin Sakura! Cuéntame ¿Con quien fue?. ¿Cuándo?.¿Donde?— Preguntaba con emoción.

Antes de responder Sakura trató de no ahorcar a Ino por todo el alboroto que provocaba, quien se estaba ganando miradas asesinas y reprobatorias de algunas personas que pasaban por allí.

— Fue hace mas o menos un año, en una misión en el país del agua. Su nombre es Aoshi y no te diré nada más— Habló rapidísimo, con la esperanza de que Ino no escuchara o no entendiera mucho.

Pero su amiga solo escucho una parte de lo que había dicho— ¿Un a-año?. No entiendo frentona ¿Eso quiere decir que hace un año que no coj-?

— ¡Cállate puerca!— Pero su inner gritaba que Ino tenia razón. Ella había tenido relaciones intimas con una sola persona, y a pesar de que no le faltaron oportunidades, guardaba al menos "su segunda vez" para cierto chico que aún le sacaba uno que otro suspiro, por más de que no lo demostrara. Y por una jugada del destino la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha apareció en su mente.

Aquel muchacho estaba tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos. Aunque nadie lo supiera, era su fantasía saber como seria una noche con Sasuke. Acariciar su piel y dejarse llevar por las miles de sensaciones que eso le produciría, para luego…

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— Replicó Ino extrañada.

— ¿Dónde?— Preguntó la Haruno, alarmada ¿Es qué aquel chico tenia un radar como para aparecer justo cuando pensaba en el?

— No frentona— Ino negó con la cabeza— Es que eres tan predecidle. Seguramente ahora pensabas en Sasuke-kun— Sakura no contesto— Tienes que dejarlo Sakura, él es algo del pasado— La muchacha seguía muda. Ya un poco harta de la situación, la Yamanaka decidió tomar cartas en el asunto— Escúchame, tengo unas llaves, para un lugar. Es el camarín de los bailarines de uno de los bares más famosos de por aquí. El dueño del lugar se va de vacaciones, por lo que hoy es el último día que abren— Sakura la escuchaba atentamente— Agarras las llaves, te pones algún disfraz que encuentres por ahí y te ligas a algún bailarín ¿Qué te parece?

La joven de pelo rosa entró en un estado de shok al escuchar a su amiga ¿Ella?.¿Disfrazada?.¿Ligarse a un bailarín? Confirmado. Ino estaba completamente loca.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Ino-puerca! Yo no soy una de esas chicas "rapiditas". No lo haré.

— Vamos Sakura…— Le rogaba la rubia.

Pero la aludida no estaba de acuerdo para nada con su amiga ¡Por Dios! Estar con alguien que no conoces, sólo una noche, era asqueroso, entregar así su propio cuerpo, era una cosa muy sucia. Y aún así, una parte de ella se moría por agarrar esas llaves. Algo así como una corazonada.

Miró como Ino le suplicaba con los ojos— Ash… esta bien— Tomó las llaves, que tenían una dirección grabada en ellas— No te prometo nada… pero lo pensare— Se dio vuelta con la clara intención de irse— Adiós, puerca.

— Adiós frentona— Saludó entusiasmada— ¡Espera Sakura!— La pelirosa se dio vuelta. Ino le tendió unos tres sobrecitos de color rosa, con unas letras negras en un idioma diferente— Toma estó. Es un polvo para adelgazar. Lo trae mi padre del exterior— Luego de darle los sobres, Ino se marcho hacia su hogar, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo.

La rubia reía interiormente por la inocencia de su amiga. Esos sobres que le había dado era la confirmación de que Sakura usaría esas llaves.

— ¡Ino!

La muchacha sintió como toda su sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas. Kiba, junto con Akamaru, corrían hacia ella.

— ¡Hola Kiba!— Un ladrido— Y a ti también Akamaru.

El muchacho se sonrojo, mientras rascaba su cabeza y reía nerviosamente— ¿Cómo estas Ino?— Ella le contesto con un "bien", de pronto empezaron a hablar de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, desde por que el cielo es azul, hasta quien seria la mejor novia de Akamaru. Había pasado una hora— Supongo que tengo que irme— Murmuró él de repente.

— ¿A si?— Se desilusionó Ino.

— Es que esta la fiesta esa…— Se detuvo al ver que la chica lo miraba con confusión— ¿No sabes lo de la fiesta?— Ella negó con la cabeza— Tsunade dijo que nos reuniremos en este lugar— Le mostró un papel— A las diez ¿Qué dices?. ¿Vienes?

— ¡Claro que si!

Kiba sonrió enormemente— Entonces te esper-… ¡Los esperamos! A ti y a tú equipo— _"Casi…"_ — Nos vemos, Ino.

— Nos vemos Kiba.

La joven suspiró como una tonta enamorada, con su rostro embelesado por alguna imagen mental creada por ella misma se dirigió al objeto que tenia en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!?— Al parecer, podría ver por sus propios ojos si Sakura se iba a animar a conquistar un bailarín. Estaría solo a unos metros de distancia.

-

-

-

Ya era como la quinta vez que maldecía.

Estaba parado frente al lugar donde tendría su "misión".

Y en ese momento lo único que podía pensar es que estaba viviendo la noche más humillante de su vida.

Aunque esto, comparado con ser un subordinado de Naruto, no era nada.

Unas muchachas con una traza de… "de ese estilo de mujeres" lo invitaron a pasar, mientras se lo comían con la mirada. En otra ocasión el se habría fastidiado por ese gesto. Pero ahora estaba demasiado concentrado imaginando como seria Konoha si encontraban a una Tsunade "misteriosamente" plana, por culpa de una katana.

Llego a un cuarto apartado. Pequeño, pero acogedor. Aunque, solamente tenía dos colores. Rosa y rojo. Por todos lados. En los sillones. En la cama _"No me quiero ni imaginar para que esta esa cama"._ En el piso. En las paredes. En los disfraces. En su disfraz. En los almohadones. En… esperen un minuto… ¿Su disfraz?

Se acerco a uno de los sillones, donde había una bolsa con un montón de lo que parecían ser telas, y en ellas una nota que decía claramente "Sasuke".

"_Me tome la molestia de elegir tu vestimenta. No creo que te guste bailar y que se vea tu rostro ¿O si?. _

_No se te ocurra no ponértelo mocoso, sabes que me entero de todo._

_Atte_

_Tsunade_

_Pd: Yo que tú, escogería el rojo" _

Seguramente Tsunade fue una sádica asesina feminista de la edad media en su otra vida. Por que no podía tenerla tanto odio. Primero sus estúpidas misiones. Luego sus estúpidas indirectas con Sakura _"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?"._ Después esta estúpida misión. Y ahora tenia que… ¿Bailar?

¡La vieja le había dicho que solo tenia que modelar como un idiota!. ¡No que tenía que… bailar!

Abrió la bolsa con los trajes y había dos. Uno rojo y una rosa.

Era muy lógico que elegiría… el rojo. Era algo así como una capa, junto con una pantaloncillo demasiado ajustado al cuerpo. Su torso estaba desnudo.

Luego de pensar unos momentos, llego a la conclusión de que si no se sacaba la capa, nadie lo reconocería. Eso era algo bueno.

Se puso aquel traje (luego de tener una lucha, en la que casi pierde, con esos pantaloncillos del demonio).

Había pasado solo media hora desde que llego. Tenía mucho tiempo de descanso. Tomó un extraño jugo que había en una de las mesas. Extraño si, pero delicioso.

Decidió irse a la cama y dormir un rato. Que lo despertaran cuando tenga que hacer esa estupidez.

"_Sasuke Uchiha no es un cobarde"_ Se dijo antes de dormirse.

-

-

-

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_ Se preguntaba Sakura, quien miraba con ojos entornados una llave que tenia en sus manos, y al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo una puerta que se encontraba.

La verdad es que ni ella misma podía responder como es que llego ahí. Fue un impulso, de un momento de locura.

-

_Había llegado a su casa luego de la charla con Ino. _

_Estaba agotada, más mentalmente que físicamente. _

_Solamente quería descansar. Tomó un poco de agua, junto con esos remedios que Ino le había dado. Nunca esta de más comenzar una dieta. Y si eso la ayudaba, mejor. _

_Caminó un rato por su departamento, pensando en la nada, completamente aburrida. _

_Terminó acostándose sobre el sofá, rindiéndose a un profundo sueño. _

…

_Ya había pasado una hora desde ese momento, y este era el tercer orgasmo en sueños que le agarraba. Luego de soñar que tenía relaciones con Naruto, empezó a preocuparse. _

_Un calor que nunca había experimentado se extendía por su vientre con tal intensidad que le nublaba los sentidos, haciéndola deseosa de 'más'. _

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que trataba de no pensar en nada que sea lujurioso. Se fijo en una silla. De madera. Donde claramente podría tener relaci- "¡No!.¡No!.¡No! ¿Sakura, qué te pasa?". _

_Luego de unos momentos llego a una simple conclusión… tenia ganas de tener sexo. _

_Dirigió su vista a unas llaves, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó rápidamente, y salio disparando a la puerta. _

-

Y ahora estaba allí, lujuriosa, en busca de ese "más" que había tenido momentos antes. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, e imito la misma operación unos segundos después, pero cerrándola.

Busco como una fiera algún indicio de testosterona por el lugar. Y lo que vio la dejo pasmada. Una ancha espalda junto con unas musculosas piernas se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella.

Ahogo un grito al ver una fina tela de color rojo cubriéndolo.

Una desquiciada fantasía pasó por su mente, pero aún así no pudo frenarla.

Buscó por el lugar algo que la ayudara.

En la mesa solo había una jarra con un líquido anaranjado. Al lado de la jarra había unos sobres exactamente iguales a los que ella bebió hace unos momentos, sólo que de color azul. Le restó importancia.

Encontró un armario. Busco dentro, y al fin dio con lo que buscaba.

Una sonrisa libidinosa cruzo por su cara.

-

-

-

Lo único que le faltaba para que su día terminara de ser un asco, era tener esos sueños. Creyó escuchar como alguien se movía por la habitación. Podría ser uno de los empleados del bar. Tsk… que lo dejen descansar un poco más.

Su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente por el sudor. Un calor abrasante circulaba por sus venas. Su piel era braza al tacto. Sentía que podía liarse con la primera mujer que se le tirara encima.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado…

— Shhh… mi "caperucito"— Murmuró suavemente en su oído una voz femenina. Le había tapado los ojos, pero estaba seguro de que ella tampoco podía ver su cara— Hoy vas a responder a tu lobita.

Tal vez… su día no iba terminar siendo un asco…

-

-

-

— Oye Ino, ¿No sabes si Sakura-chan viene?— Preguntó Naruto. Estaban todos los rockies en la supuesta fiesta. Que al parecer, por ahora, era un éxito.

— No Naruto, no lo sé— Suspiró la muchacha. Era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba eso. El chico se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a mezclar su bebida con un extraño polvo que había hallado.

Kiba lo detuvo justo a tiempo— ¡Naruto qué haces!. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que es eso?— El rubio negó con la cabeza, confundido— ¡Es un afrodisíaco idiota!. En este lugar los dan gratis— Añadió, señalando como una muchacha llevaba una bandeja llena de sobrecitos rosas y azules.

Ino sonrió como malicia al recordar como Sakura se había llevado diez de esos sobres, creyendo que eran algún estilo de remedio para adelgazar. Que inocente podía llegar a ser su amiga.

-

-

-

Se acariciaban con pasión y lujuria. Dos completos desconocidos.

El cubría su rostro con una bella capa roja, y ella con un antifaz marrón, que hacían juego con su disfraz de loba.

Sus bocas se juntaron con furia, y sus lenguas se entrelazaban violentamente. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de ella. Su mente, ya completamente nublada, escapaba a la idea de que estaba con alguien que no conocía, solo se dejo llevar por sus deseos más sucios.

El decidió abrir por primera vez sus ojos. Y lo que vio, le deleitó la vista.

Unas piernas torneadas se enredaban con las suyas. Unas caderas bien formadas y una cintura pequeña y fina hacían movimientos sugerentes. Los pequeños brazos bailaban por su cuerpo. Y aquel delicioso cabello _rosa_se esparcía encima suyo.

"_Oh no… que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_

La chica al notar el repentino cambio de él, decidió parar y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Cabello negro, ojos de igual color, profundos e hipnotizantes. Piel pálida… ¿Y desde cuando un bailarín tenia como tatuaje el sello maldito?

— ¿Sakura?— _"¡Mierda! Estoy jodido…" _

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— Murmuró ella con terror.

— Hn— _"Completamente jodido…"_

Sakura quedó en un estado de shock potente. No todos los días besas a Sasuke Uchiha, mientras este tiene un disfraz que hace que le puedas dedicar una sección entera de Kamasutra. Dejó por un momento esa sensación de fuego que estaba dominando su ser, para dar paso a la confusión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun?— _"De todas las cosas que podría hacer con él en este momento, se me ocurre estar jugando a la detective". _

Algo parecido cruzaba por la mente del muchacho. Con la diferencia de que a este no le salían palabras de su boca ¿Qué le podría decir? Que había aceptado una estúpida misión, que consistía en que tendría que hacer el ridículo frente a decenas de personas, solo por que la vieja Tsunade lo había amenazado con ascender a Naruto y hacerlo su subordinado. Y luego la había besado por que al principio creyó que ella podría ser una de las mujeres que trabajaban en ese lugar, y por que desde que se acostó tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago y en otro lugar que no era precisamente el estomago. _"Muy inteligente, Sasuke"_

— Te podría preguntar lo mismo, Sakura— Dijo audazmente, mientras intentaba ocultar con sus piernas cierta parte de su cuerpo que quería formar parte de la conversación.

La muchacha vaciló por unos momentos— Pues… vine, emmh… yo, yo… ¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones!

— Entonces yo tampoco— Respondió fríamente Sasuke, mientras alzaba una ceja ante el comportamiento de Sakura. Era el ex vengador Uchiha, pero también era un hombre, y que la chica en ese momento se muerda los labios con nerviosismo y mire sin nada de disimulo su entrepierna no ayuda mucho que digamos.

"_¿Y ahora que hago?, es un maldito, sabe que si me mira así yo seria capaz hasta de… ¡Tsk!. ¡Sakura decídete!. ¿Miras su cara, o… abajo?. ¿Su cara, o abajo?. ¿Su cara, o abajo?. ¡Mierda, se dio cuenta que no le miraba la cara!"_— Etto… Sasuke-kun. Yo… lo siento, por lo de hace unos momentos, de verdad que no me gustó besarte— El alzó las dos cejas— ¡No! Quiero decir… si me gustó besarte… ¡Espera! No quise decir eso, es que… bueno…

— Ya basta Sakura— La interrumpió— Solo vete, y hagamos como que esto no paso— Ella asintió, y al mismo tiempo buscaba su ropa con la mirada— Por cierto— Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente antes de ponerse de espaldas a la chica— No tienes de que preocuparte… ni siquiera besas bien.

—…— "_¿¡Qué demonios!?"_

Pasaron exactamente tres minutos en los que Sakura miraba paralizada y con los ojos destellantes de rabia, la ancha espalda de Sasuke. ¿Qué no besaba bien?.¿Qué _ella_ no besaba bien? Tal vez no tenia mucha experiencia en la cama, pero con lo referente a la materia de los besos, era poco menos que experta.

"_No sabes con quien te has metido… Sasuke-kun"_ Se permitió sonreír con perversión.

— ¿Sakura todavía no te has i-…?— Dejó la frase en el aire. Miraba con incredulidad los ahora oscurecidos ojos de la kunoichi. Esta se pasó la lengua por los labios en un movimiento muy sensual, provocando que se le erice el vello de la nuca.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el moreno. A cada paso, contorneaba las caderas en un movimiento suave. Cuando estaba a solo diez centímetros de la boca de él, se permitió soltar un suspiro, y en este un camuflado "Sasuke-kun" escapó de sus labios.

Sasuke se sentía enfermo de deseo por ella. Aquellos actos que se veía obligado a presenciar hacían que su elevada temperatura corporal aumentara. Impulsado por sentimientos confusos, acercó casi con desesperación sus labios a lo de la Haruno, uniéndolos en un fogoso beso.

Tal como hace unos momentos, el beso desbordaba de lujuria y pasión, aunque muy escondido, un sentimiento demasiado calido dominaba la mente de los shinobis cada vez que sus bocas se encontraban.

Pero aquel precioso momento se detuvo cuando sintió como unas manos tomaban con fuerza sus pantaloncillos. Ella se separo de el, y le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

— Vamos Sasuke-kun— Susurró lentamente en su oído, mordiendo con delicadeza el tierno lóbulo de su oreja— No dolerá— Acercó sus manos a una zona demasiado sensible para el Uchiha— Soy una loba inocente…

-

-

-

— ¡En esta no me ganas Naruto!

— ¡Yo que tú no diría lo mismo chico-perro!

_Tres, dos, uno… _

— ¡Ja!. ¡Te lo dije Kiba!.¡No ibas a ganarme!.¡No al futuro hokage!

— ¡Ya cállate idiota!

"_Kami, como pude terminar con estos"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente Ino, quien miraba como Kiba y Naruto jugaban competencias a quien bebía más rápido los vasos de sake que les daban. Miró hacia un costado, y pudo distinguir a Tsunade, quien apareció de repente alegando que esa noche habría un espectáculo que no quería perderse, esta estaba aún peor que Naruto, Kiba y todas las demás personas juntas. Murmuraba incoherencias (producto de su ebriedad) y ella había podido escuchar un "Hoy me vengare del maldito mocoso… ¡Shizune!.¡Dame más sake!"

Según lo que hablaba con Sakura, la hokage solía llamar a Sasuke "mocoso". Y no era para menos, si este era más irrespetuoso con ella que el mismo Naruto. Ino se preguntaba que era lo que hacia que Tsunade diga que se iba a "vengar" de Sasuke.

Y hablando de Sasuke… justamente se preguntaba donde podría estar el chico. Naruto dijo que lo fue a buscar, pero cuando llegó al hogar del Uchiha, no había nadie, eso era extraño, Sasuke no solía salir de noche.

Tampoco lo había visto en la fiesta. Al igual que a Sakura… pero ella conocía perfectamente donde se encontraba Sakura en esos momentos. Lo confirmo cuando la fue a buscar a su departamento y la muchacha de pelo rosa no estaba. El dilema era… ¿A quien se estaría tirando Sakura en estos momentos?

"_Hoy me vengare del maldito mocoso…"_ Aquella frase escondía algo, y ella lo descubriría, como que era Ino Yamanaka.

— Tsunade-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?— Se había acercado sigilosamente a la rubia, y se inclinaba ante ella con respeto.

— Claro que si Ino. Adelante muchacha, pregunta lo que quieras— Respondió Tsunade. Su aspecto era verdaderamente deplorable. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto y los ojos rojos.

— Emhh… lo que voy a decirle es solo por curiosidad— Se apresuró a aclarar— Pero, yo quería saber… ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Luego de lo mencionado por Ino, Tsunade abrió los ojos, alarmada— ¡Tienes razón!.¡El muy estúpido me engaño!. ¡Tendría que estar en el escenario, divirtiéndome, no desaparecido por quien sabe donde!.¡Maldita seas Uchiha Sasuke!— Luego de decir eso, se fue tambaleando hacia la salida del bar.

Ino puso una mueca de perfecta sorpresa en su rostro. Trató de analizar la situación. Sasuke tenía que estar en el escenario, como una desnudista o bailarín… y Sakura estaba en los camarines de los empleados que se encargaban de eso. Y si ambos estaban desaparecidos…

— Maldita frentona con suerte— Susurró con veneno. Ella ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero no podía negar que ese chico era una hermosura. Lo que daría ella por tener a alguien así.

— ¡I-Ino!. ¿T-Te dije q-que hoy esta-as hermosa?— Kiba se acercó lentamente y a tropezones al lugar donde ella se encontraba. El muchacho ya no podía coordinar dos pasos, pero se esforzó para tratar de alcanzarle un sobrecito a Ino.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, para darse cuenta de que no daría nada por tener a un hombre como Sasuke, puesto que… ya tenía el suyo.

— ¿Quieres que lo probemos Kiba-kun?— Preguntó con fingida inocencia, tanteando el sobrecito rosado que él le había dado.

Kiba sonrió complacido.

-

-

-

"_Soy una loba inocente… soy una loba inocente… soy una loba inocente…"_

Aquella frase hacia un insoportable eco en su mente. Esa chica que tenia frente suyo sabia exactamente como volverlo loco. Que vergüenza… un Uchiha, así, por una mujer como Sakura.

La joven se mordía los labios en un intento fallido de no tentarse, sin darse cuenta que es inconsciente acto provocaba una ráfaga de sensaciones pecamionosas en Sasuke.

Lo empujó hasta acostarlo en la cama que había en la habitación. Después se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para inclinarse un poco y alcanzar el suave cuello de Sasuke con su boca. Movía sus labios lentamente, como degustando la piel que encontraba a su paso. Se dio cuenta que Sasuke no la tocaba, ni siquiera hacia amague a eso.

A su parecer, aquello era demasiado extraño, ya que ella creía que el Uchiha trataría de tomar el control de la situación. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, tal vez… Sasuke no la deseba como ella a él. Era solo una manera de pasar el rato.

Completamente frustrada por ese pensamiento, se levantó del pecho del moreno, poso sus piernas en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar, mas una mano la detuvo.

Sasuke tomo su muñeca, su flequillo ocultaba gran parte del rostro, ayudando a que ella no viera su expresión, pero pudo entrever un leve destello de reproche en lo que se veía de su cara.

Comprendiendo lo que el chico quería decirle con eso, sonrió levemente, para volver a su posición inicial. Acomodo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, y continúo con su sesión de besos. De repente sintió como una temblorosa mano acariciaba su espalda, con movimientos lentos y nerviosos.

Sakura no comprendía del todo el por que Sasuke se comportaba así. Actuaba como si esta fuera su primera vez_"Imposible… deja de pensar eso Sakura, la calentura ya te exprimió el cerebro". _Chasqueando la lengua, decidió hacer caso omiso a los movimientos de Sasuke, y concentrarse en sus propias sensaciones. Pero paso algo que no pudo ignorar.

Sasuke comenzó a extender sus caricias, pasando por todos los lugares posibles, tal como lo había hecho cuando comenzaron a besarse. En un momento una mano del chico llegó a uno de sus pechos, quedando completamente paralizado.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?— Preguntó. Lo quería, lo amaba… pero en ese momento no le interesaba eso, ella quería… otra cosa.

— Hn.

"_¡Maldita sea Sasuke!"_— Escúchame Sasuke-kun. No sé tú, pero yo soy humana, y como tal, tengo mis necesidades, así que podrías dejar de ignorarme y decirme qué te pasa.

No contestó, pero un leve rubor se expandió por su rostro.

— Esta… esta…—_"¡Piensa en tu orgullo Sasuke!. ¡Tu orgullo!"_— Es mi… prime-

— Imposible…— Sin proponérselo, la chica había pensado en voz alta— No puede ser…

— Hn— Ya estaba, este era el peor momento de su vida. Ni siquiera Naruto dándole órdenes podía compararse a que Sakura se entere que él era…

— ¡No puedes ser virgen, Sasuke!— Era una broma, una cruel broma en contra de sus hormonas— ¡Simplemente imposible!. ¡Eres el icono erótico más grande en la aldea!. ¡No sabes cuantas mujeres son capaces de cortarse ambos brazos y piernas con tal de tener una noche contigo!

Ella no entendía. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, ni se hubiera preocupado en confesarle eso, pero, era Sakura… la chica que se había convertido en su pecado más secreto— Si quieres ayudarme Sakura, te aviso que no lo estas haciendo.

Suavizo un poco su mirada, al darse cuenta que este debía ser uno de los momentos mas humillantes en la vida de Sasuke. Suspiró tratando de pensar, y llego a una idea— A mi no importa lo que seas Sasuke-kun— Un brillo de perversión se apodero de sus verdes ojos— Pero el cuento dice que el lobo come a caperucita. Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de intentarlo…

-

-

-

— ¡K-Kiba!

— ¡Ino!

Los gemidos cesaron. La habitación se sumió en un tranquilo silencio. Kiba se retiró del cuerpo de la rubia, mientras regulaba su respiración. Pero su ardiente amante no lo dejó mucho tiempo descansando, había tomado la misma cantidad de afrodisíacos que Sakura, alegando que ella no se dejaría ganar por la Haruno _"Si Sakura esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo en este momento… lo lamento por Sasuke" _

-

-

-

La muchacha de pelo rosa le había quitado la capa.

Con la boca…

Mordía suavemente su cuello y su torso, dejando moradas marcas a su paso. Eso tendría que molestarle, ya que, como la parte masculina, era quien supuestamente dominaba la situación, aunque… no podía negar que le gustaba que Sakura quisiera "comerlo".

Las manos de ella tocaban cada centímetro de piel, excitándolo mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Sin darse cuenta como, Sakura seguía arriba suyo, en ropa interior, el disfraz estaba en el suelo, y él la estaba besando.

Bajo por el mentón de la muchacha, acariciando con sus labios la blanca y cremosa piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos, cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén. Los beso suavemente, mientras que intentaba desabrochar aquella molesta prenda que los cubría.

Después de una ardua lucha y de hacer caso omiso a la silenciosa burla de Sakura, por fin pudo sacársela, quedando completamente maravillado con la vista.

Con una experiencia que no sabia de donde tenia, se abalanzó a los senos de la chica, deleitándose con los dulces gemidos de esta. Los besó, los lamió, hasta los mordió, en una venganza por las burlas que había recibido de su parte.

Ya completamente saciado, decidió volver a su boca, no sin antes dejar un camino de húmedos y calientes besos por el cuerpo de Sakura.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo de ambos en el momento en que sus sexos se encontraron. Aunque estuviera la ropa en medio, las sensaciones no dejaban de ser placenteras. Aprovechando la posición, la muchacha empezó a hacer sugerentes movimientos con sus caderas, disfrutando y a la vez torturando a Sasuke con la fricción que aquello creaba.

Ya completamente harto de que Sakura jugara con él, tomó riendas en el asunto, y le rompió ágilmente las bragas a la chica. Esta, un poco cohibida por la ardiente mirada de la que era presa en esos momentos, se fue un poco hacia atrás, creando otro delicioso y mucho más fogosos encuentro entre sus partes íntimas.

"_Tú y yo, tenemos algo pendiente"_ Pensó Sasuke, al tiempo que miraba la última prenda que le quedaba. Un pantaloncillo, algo parecido a un bóxer, muy ajustado y de color rojo, muy fuerte. La sensación de aquella tela era insoportable. El quería sentir la piel de Sakura contra la suya, y aquello frustraba sus deseos.

Intentó sacárselo pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos. Mascullando vulgarmente, no quiso desistir, hasta que la pequeña mano de Sakura lo ayudó, mordiéndose los labios, expectante a lo que encontraría.

"_Kami…"_ Estaba segura que eso, la partiría en dos. Miraba la crecida erección de Sasuke tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes, sin disimulo y completamente sonrojada. El moreno sonrió con sorna y orgullo ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura que quería "comérselo"? Estaba desnuda, arriba suyo, mirando con deseo y anhelo a su "amigo". _"¡Mierda! Todavía esta controlando la situación" Se dijo frustrado. _

De repente la besó con ternura, mordiendo sus labios, sin llegar a profundizar el beso. Aquel acto descolocó por completo a Sakura, sacando su atención del pequeño Sasuke _"Eso es cualquier cosa, menos pequeño"._ Antes de que se lo propusiera, estaba siendo besada exactamente de la misma manera por Sasuke, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora era él quien estaba arriba.

La tocaba con lujuria, deseo, pasión, cariño, ternura, amor… a lo que ella perdió totalmente la cabeza.

Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, acomodándose con desespero entre las piernas de la muchacha, miró sus ojos con aprensión, buscando el permiso de ella, aunque… no estaba muy seguro de poder resistir mucho tiempo sin sentirse dentro de su cuerpo.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, llena de un sentimiento calido, dándole a entender que lo aceptaba. Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de olvidar sus nervios, por que aunque sea su primera vez, debía dejar el orgullo Uchiha elevado, y hacerle honor a su apellido.

Sakura gimoteó con reproche, mientras miraba ansiosa a Sasuke, esperando que se decidiera de una vez.

Por su puesto, él le debía respeto a su apellido, jamás podría hacer que un Uchiha quedara mal.

Aunque, ahora…

"_A la mierda con el apellido"_

Comenzó a introducirse con un ritmo lento a Sakura, sin perder detalle de la expresión de la muchacha, ni de su entrecejo fruncido, ni de cómo sus verdes y brillantes ojos ya estaban completamente oscurecidos, o como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo…

"_Confirmado… estoy completamente jodido."_

La sensación de estar dentro de Sakura era muy placentera, tanto, que al momento de unirse por completo, unos espasmos involuntarios lo derrumbaron del todo. Pudo darse cuenta como la joven temblaba debajo de él, expectante, disfrutando su intromisión.

El muchacho se movía lentamente, familiarizando a Sakura, dándole conocimiento de su cuerpo, el único cuerpo que de aquí en adelante entraría y saldría de ella.

Al principio, sus embestidas eran tranquilas, pero luego de unos momentos, se tornaron salvajes y desenfrenadas, como si quisiera hundirse completamente al interior de ella.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Sakura gemía con fuerza, intentado no gritar. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran fuertes y algo toscos, pero eso sólo le agregaba más morbo al asunto. Una excitación, la idea de estar haciendo algo prohibido, la simple idea de ser la dueña de la "inocencia" de Sasuke, la podía, le hacia soñar con un futuro incierto, donde se veía a ella misma, siempre, vestida de loba…

— ¡S-Sasuke- k-kun!

Un fuerte espasmo la recorrió entera, y pudo sentir como Sasuke se tensaba con ella, casi al mismo tiempo. Aspiró con fuerza, mientras agarraba las sabanas, sumiéndose al más profundo y bello de los placeres.

Pero como todas las cosas buenas, aquel precioso orgasmo duro unos segundos, aunque dejó bastante satisfecha a ambas partes. Sasuke se acomodó bien en la cama, regulando su respiración, tratando de asimilar que… era suya, Sakura ya era suya.

— Eres mía— Susurró entrecortadamente, llamando la atención de la chica.

Ella rió suavemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos— Siempre lo fui, pero— Se acostó en el formado pecho de Sasuke— lo increíble es que ahora tú seas mío.

Sin decir nada, dirigió por ultima vez su oscuro mirar a Sakura, quien ya estaba algo dormida, y él tampoco podía negar que estaba cansado.

— Siempre lo fui… Sakura.

Sin más, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo con ella.

-

-

-

Muchas veces se preguntó… ¿Qué tenia de malo beber sake?

Te tranquilaza, aquel sabor dulce y a la vez fuerte, hace que te olvides de tus problemas, concentrándote en aquel ardor en la garganta. Y por último, te embriaga. ¿Hay algo mejor que estar embriagado?

Si que lo hay…

Y Tsunade iba a disfrutarlo mucho.

Por que por más que esté embriagada, y no pueda dar bien dos pasos, Sasuke Uchiha tenía como obligación dar un espectáculo que le haría sentir uno de los placeres más lindos.

La venganza.

Oh si. Aquel placer que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Le daría una probada de su propia medicina. Le haría pagar por cada herida que Naruto tuvo cada vez que lo quería traer de vuelta. Hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas de Sakura. Como iba a disfrutarlo.

"_Derecha o izquierda… ¿Dónde mierda están los camarines?"_

Optó por derecha, internándose en un oscuro pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Ahora el dilema era. ¿Por cual iría?. Tendría que revisar habitación por habitación, hasta encontrar al bastardo Uchiha, quien al final no cumplió con su misión.

Diez minutos después…

Luego de haber visto a Kiba y a Ino en una posición comprometida, de ver a Jiraiya haciendo una representación grafica del "Icha Icha Paradise" con una mesera, haber escuchado a dos voces femeninas (distintas) gritar "¡Kakashi-san!" completamente extasiadas y observar como Naruto le enseñaba "técnicas" nuevas a Hinata Hyuuga, decidió rendirse.

Tsk… el mocoso se las ingenió. Le había ganado. Pero no se rendiría fácilmente, ya encontraría la forma de poder vengarse.

Aunque ahora, una hermosa botella con un sake traído de la aldea escondida entre la hierba, iba a reconfortarla en demasía.

-

-

-

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro con Sasuke. Cuando ella despertó, no lo encontró en la cama, solo estaba aquel ridículo (y muy sexy) traje que el muchacho había usado.

Desde ese momento no lo vio más, así que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado. Aunque estaba segura que el lo habría olvidado con facilidad. Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre de sentimientos. Y la próxima vez que se vieran, haría como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Por esa misma razón le sorprendió bastante verlo en su oficina, entrando casi tímidamente, y sentándose frente a ella.

Casi mancha con café los archivos médicos, solo de la impresión. El muchacho no la miraba, pero estaba ahí, eso era lo importante.

— Hola Sasuke-kun— Saludó ella, con la voz algo entrecortada por la sorpresa. El solo dijo "Hn". — ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Intentó decir con naturalidad.

Mas él no decía palabra alguna. Nerviosa por el silencio, trató de Sacar algún tema para hablar.

— Tsunade-shishou me dijo la razón por la que estabas en el bar— El al fin la miró, alarmado. — Quédate tranquilo, la convencí para que no te ponga como subordinado de Naruto, y que dejara todo como esta— Sus labios se curvaron, en una sonrisa de felicidad.

El siguió posando su mirada en ella, hasta que por fin habló— No me arrepiento de nada, Sakura.

— ¿D-De qué no te arrepientes Sasuke-kun?— Preguntó, confundida.

— De lo que hicimos, no me arrepiento.

Al parecer, Sasuke era más observador de lo que jamás se imaginó, por que en ese momento, ella pensaba que el se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

— Yo tampoco— Le hizo saber, acrecentando su sonrisa.

Otro incomodo silencio se extendió por el ambiente, que esta vez, fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

— Toma— Recién en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenia un paquete en las manos, y que se lo estaba entregando.

— ¿Para mi?— Pronunció, en un estado de confusión absoluto.

El Uchiha la miro como si fuera retrasada mental, pero al darse cuenta que se lo decía en serio, decidió contestar— Si, para ti.

Lo abrió con emoción, para darse cuenta que Sasuke le estaba regalando… un libro.

— ¿Un libro?

— Hn— Por el tono con el que lo había pronunciado, se suponía que eso era un si.

Lo ojeó un poco, fijándose en el índice, este tenia los nombres de un montón de cuentos infantiles, y justamente, el de "Caperucita roja" estaba tachado.

Ella lo miro con shock, tratando de comprender el por qué ese regalo. Sasuke torció el gesto con malicia.

— Dime… ¿Cuál quieres probar ahora?— Le dijo.

Al darse cuenta del doble sentido de su regalo, su pálida cara pasó a un color rojo furioso. ¡Era un pervertido!.Siempre supo que Naruto y Kakashi eran mala influencia para Sasuke ¡Pero no para llegar a tanto!

— No tienes derecho a decirme nada— Interrumpió lo que Sakura estaba por decirle— Tú fuiste la que llego conmigo disfrazada de loba, diciéndome que ibas a comerme.

"_¡Mierda! Tiene razón…"_

— Ahora dime… ¿Cuál quieres probar?

Vaciló un poco, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Sasuke Uchiha tenia un poder sobre ella, y siempre terminaría diciendo que si. Se tomo su tiempo para decidir, pero decidió la opción más correcta para torturar al muchacho.

— "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"— Recitó con parsimonia.

El alzó una ceja— ¿Y por qué ese?

Sakura se permitió sonreír maliciosamente— Por que quiero morder la manzana…

No preguntó cual era la manzana, ya se lo imaginaba. Pero esta vez no dejaría que ella tome las riendas. No… claro que no.

— Mira Sakura, puedes disfrazarte de lo que tú quieras. Pero— Se acercó peligrosamente, quedando su boca a una distancia mínima— esta vez… seré yo, quien muerda la manzana.

Embelezada con el rostro del muchacho, no sabia que pensar, así que atinó a decir lo primero que pasó por su mente— Esta bien— El se inclino para besarla, pero ella se fue hacia atrás— Déjame terminar. Esta bien… "morderás la manzana", pero antes… tendrás que darme un baile privado... Sasuke-kun.

Esto era complicado, Sakura no se dejaba perder— Terminaras siendo adicta a eso… niña.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, se permitió hacer aquello que deseo durante esos dos días. Besarla. Y ella le correspondió gustosa. Recordando inconscientemente la extraña sensación que vivió hace unos días.

Había llevado esos sobres que Ino le dio con Tsunade, preguntándole si eran sanos, a lo que la mujer dijo "¡ES UN AFRODISIACO SAKURA!". Luego de enterarse, llegó a una conclusión.

Le pediría más de esas cosas a Ino.

Por que, aunque nadie lo sepa, ella era una loba con necesidades, y caperucita (alias "Sasuke") también las tenia. Esos sobrecitos eran como la canasta de comida que caperucita llevaba. Solamente una entrada para el pequeño lobo, después vendría el plato principal.

Una visión bastante retorcida sobre el popular cuento, pero…

¿Qué visión esperaban de dos personas que en ese momento estaban decidiendo quien degustaría "la manzana"?

Y justo en ese preciso momento se había confirmado que la manzana…

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Gimió, al llegar al clímax.

… _la había mordido Sasuke._


End file.
